


Against

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, F/F, Mild Angst, Pre-Relationship, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What definition of 'against' is one supposed to take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against

It happens so quickly.

 

One moment she’s kissing Cat and the next she finds herself hauled onto her feet, then unceremoniously shoved towards the back wall of the room. She grunts at how hard her back hits the wall, but it doesn’t faze her when she has Cat pressed tight against her.

 

Her mind spins when the older woman kisses her so open and thoroughly. She loses her breath instantly and she doesn’t care when it feels so _good_ to have her _soulmate_ consuming her mouth so wet and dirty. Every moan spilling out is easily swallowed and she fleetingly questions herself why she didn’t talk to Cat sooner.

 

“I wasn’t sure if it was _you_ ,” Cat says, panting into Kara’s neck. “I saw the class list and hoped I would finally meet my soulmate. You have no idea how _relieved_ I was to see _you_.”

 

Kara shudders when Cat’s right hand slides beneath her shirt, caressing her skin. She wants to drop her head, but in an instant Cat’s free hand returns to gripping her hair. She finds the woman staring at her, _watching_ her.

 

Cat wants to _see_ what happens—she wants to see the effect she has.

 

“Did you feel it that evening?”

 

Kara doesn’t have to ask which evening because she knows what Cat wants to ask.

 

“That afternoon I _knew_ it could’ve been you when you reacted to my touch. I’ve seen so many people named Kara and _you_ are the only one to react so strongly. _You_ are the only one who feels this heat and _you_ are the only one to make me _want_ as much as I have.”

 

“Ms. Grant,” she whispers as fingernails drag across the name on her side. She whimpers when she sees and feels Cat shiver against her. She _knows_ how strong the jolt of arousal is, but seeing it make the normally composed woman falter…

 

She needs to feel it, too.

 

She turns her head towards Cat’s left arm and sees the script of her name. Without any hesitation she brushes her lips against the ink and gasps at the strength of heat that literally barges through her. Her hips buck involuntarily, trying to find some sort of friction for the ache between her legs, and she finds it when Cat slides a leg between hers.

 

“I needed to know. I needed to know if this _bond_ was what I thought it was. That evening, I fought with myself more than before. I had to _know_ if _sex_ was our defining bond—I had to _know_ if you would _respond_.”

 

And respond Kara does when she chooses to lick her name, moaning and shaking from the pleasure that runs through her. Fingernails dig into her skin and scalp and she sees out from the corner of her eye Cat trembling as well.

 

“I lied in bed teasing myself and hoping you’d feel everything. Did you feel it, Kara? My fingers skimming across my skin? _Your_ skin?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” she breathily answers, turning her head to face the older woman.

 

“I wanted you to feel good, too. You probably felt so good before that evening, right? All the other times you felt me touch myself?”

 

Kara can’t stop the wanton sound that leaves her mouth when Cat’s thigh presses into the seam of her jeans.

 

“It was so much better having a face to think about, wasn’t it?”

 

Kara is so lost in sensations in her body she can’t pay attention to what is happening. She hears Cat continue to tell her what she did that night, but all she takes notice of is the need in her own body. Her left hand reaches for the woman’s shoulder, while the other takes to Cat’s waist and she finds herself rubbing against _all_ of Cat.

 

Her forehead rests against Cat’s and all she’s aware of is the other woman. Every hot breath against her face, every inch of their bodies touching— _rubbing_ , the hand curled in her hair, and the fingers pressing into her side. It makes her face burn out of pure arousal when she thinks about what’s happening. She’s finally with her soulmate and she’s not above having sex with the woman on one of the desks.

 

“I just want to take you to bed right now, Kara; a-and just fuck you right into the mattress.”

 

Too many thoughts run through the girl’s head. Being in Cat’s home, in bed with her, being taken by her—she _wants_ it. The stutter in Cat’s words momentarily catches her attention. She focuses her vision, and sees how _ready_ Cat is to tip over the edge. Flushed face, dark eyes, unfocused gaze—she knows she looks exactly the same. She leans down and licks at Cat’s lower lip, whining.

 

“I want it, Ms. Grant. Just take me, please,” she pleads, unaware of the effects of her words.

 

“Call me, Cat. S-Say my name, Kara.”

 

“Cat— _oh_ ,” she nearly screams when she climaxes, but Cat manages to kiss her in time to swallow it. Pleasure and heat bombards her more than _any_ time before. It has her clutching onto Cat for dear life as it rushes through every inch of her body, but she distinctly feels it between her legs. She pulls her head back, gasping for air as she sags against the wall and slides down to the floor taking Cat with her. She winces when she feels the wet spot both on her jeans and the floor.

 

“Did you—what?”

 

Cat’s hands move from where they are and decide to stay at her hips. She blushes when the woman _stares_ at the obvious mess.

 

“Hmm… I wonder what will happen if I actually had my fingers—“

 

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Kara squeaks out, covering her face with her hands.

 

“ _Now_ , you’re embarrassed? After practically having an orgasm without—“

 

“ _Ms. Grant_!” Kara peeks between her fingers and sees Cat chuckling with a small smile on her face. She slowly lowers her hands and smiles as well. “I… I think we should talk.” When she sees the smile disappear and be replaced by a questioning stare she panics.

 

“We should.”

 

Cat stands and offers her a hand to help her up. She isn’t sure what just happened and she definitely isn’t sure if things are _okay_.

 

“Hey, calm down—we _do_ need to talk, Kara, but it won’t change the fact that you’re my soulmate. We’re stuck to each other until the end of time, so don’t expect me to go running because of a conversation.”

 

Kara silently nods and makes her way back to her desk with a frown on her face. She packs the rest of her things, but she wonders how she’s supposed to get to her locker to change into her gym shorts so she isn’t stuck with her ruined jeans. Her answer comes in the form of a very expensive looking sweater being wrapped around her hips.

 

“All you high schoolers still have gym class, so I’m hoping you have extra clothes. Go get changed and I’ll see you in the back—I’ll take you home.”

 

“O-Oh… we’re talking now? Well, I knew it’d be soon, I just—“

 

“Kara… you and I both know that even though we’ve waited for most of our lives to meet each other… I don’t think we’ll be capable of waiting any longer. We’ve danced around this for a while, so do you really want to postpone the inevitable? If we do postpone this, I’ll have to rethink how much self-control and self-discipline you have since _you_ kissed _me_ and didn’t try to stop me.”

 

“It’s not like _you_ tried to stop it either,” Kara immediately retorts back, silently yelling at herself when she sees the surprise on Cat’s face. “Sorry, I just…”

 

“Go get changed. If you’re not in the back in ten minutes, then go home and re-evaluate yourself because if _you_ are really as impulsive as I’ve seen then we can’t have a decent conversation. If that’s the case, then come to me and actually be ready to talk.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” she whispers, dropping her head when she sees the disappointment on Cat’s face. She heads for the door, unlocks it and steps out of the room, but she still hears Cat’s quiet words as she leaves.

 

“This is what I get for having a child for a soulmate.”

 

She tries to ignore the sting in her eyes as well as the sting in her side.

**Author's Note:**

> What is that ending, you ask? An ending I'll be addressing soon as this series goes on.
> 
> I'll have to pause this series for a bit while I plot it out. I need to take a trek down plotting lane to figure out how I'm supposed to post this and what I'm actually writing. This series is going to take a while, so best that I plan this out first. 
> 
> Chilling @ 531screens on tumblr


End file.
